


Venturing through love/ Aventurándose al amor

by ConstanceClaire



Category: The Swan Princess
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, harry potter/ the swan princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceClaire/pseuds/ConstanceClaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy is the granson of the Great Queen Andromeda of the Black League. Victoire is the princess daughter of the Brave King Billius and Beautiful Queen Fleur, from Otterylands. Both start visiting each other at a young age, due to the marrige their families have arranged. <br/>This is a story that shows that from hate to love there is only one step-and maybe some years-.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venturing through love/ Aventurándose al amor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a crossover that I thought while watching this amazing movie, The Swan Princess (if you are going to read this, watch the movie on netflix first). Hope you enjoy it!  
> Xoxo.

1412\.   
•Victoire, 7 años.  
Victoire se aflojó el moño rosado que le habia colocado Brunella por tercera vez en diez minutos. Intentó tambien bajar el volumen de su cabello, pero este se volvía cada vez mas esponjoso. Su doncella habia hecho un buen trabajo.  
Se sentó en el alféizar del ventanal de su cuarto y miro con tristeza como su madre embarazada con su hermana menor sujeta a ella, supervisaba que todo el equipaje fue metido con cuidado en el carruaje. Esperaba pasar un verano divertido, con su hermana y primos, no viajando quien-sabe-cuanto- a quien-sabe-donde para conocer a un niñito amigo de sus padres. Su madre observó hacia su cuarto y le hizo seña de que bajase. Victoire suspiró con pesadez y bajó arrastrando los pies.   
•Theodore, 9 años.  
Todo plan de lecciones de esgrima, largas tardes de caza hasta caer el sol y lectura sin fin se vino abajo cuando su abuela anunció que tendrían visitas. ¿A quien mas se necesitaba estando él y ella? Asi era perfecto.   
La peor parte de todo, es que su abuela usó esa oportunidad como excusa para que su nieto limpiara su cuarto y ayudara a los sirvientes. Que ser conspirador, su abuela.

Cuando Theodore vió a Victoire por primera vez, pensó que era una snob: con los cabellos como rayos del mismo sol y ojos tan azules, era lo mas cercano que podia pensar sin conocerla; ella, por otro lado, escudriñó al niño con la más absoluta paciencia, concluyendo más tarde con que era la figura más "lánguida, sin gracia y paliducha" que jamás haya visto (en sus 7 años de vida).  
Su primer verano juntos puede resumirse en un par de semanas sin intercambiar más que miradas furtivas; luego algunos juegos con espadas de madera en donde Theodore era el que acababa agonizando de dolor bajo el peso de la niña; y un ultimo saludo de despedida donde él fue obligado a besar la mano de ella (por que no habia querido hacerlo al comienzo) y un falso ademan de vomito.

1412.  
• Victoire, 7 years.  
Victoire loosened the pink bow that Brunella had placed in her hair for the third time in ten minutes. She also tried to lower the volume of her hair, but it became more and more fluffy. Her maid had done a good job.  
She sat on the windowsill of her room and looked with sadness as his pregnant mother taking her younger sister by the hand, was overseing that all baggage was carefully put in the carriage. She expected a funny summer with her sister and cousins, not traveling who-knows-how long to who-knows-where to meet a little boy friend of her parents. Her mother looked into his room and made her a sign to come down. Victoire sighed heavily and went down shufflingher foot.  
• Theodore, 9 years.  
All plan of fencing lessons, long afternoons hunting until sunset and endless reading collapsed when her grandmother said they would have visitors. Who else would they need besides each other? It was perfect this way.  
The worst part of all is that his grandmother used this opportunity as an excuse for his grandson to clean his room and help the servants. What a conspirator, his grandmother.  
When Theodore Victoire saw for the first time, he thought she was a snob: her hair like rays of the sun itself and such blue eyes, was the closest thing he could think without knowing her; she, on the other hand, scanned the child with the utmost patience and concluded later that was "the most languid, graceless and peaky" figure she've ever seen (in her 7 years of life).  
Their first summer together can be summarized in a couple of weeks without exchanging more than furtive glances; then some games with wooden swords where Theodore was the one agonizing with pain under the weight of the little princess; and a last farewell goodbye where he was forced to kiss her hand (which he hadn't wanted to do in the beginning) and a false gesture of vomiting.


End file.
